Characters With Drool Bonding
CHARACTERS WITH DROOL BONDING ( CAUTION---CONTAINS SPOILERS !!! ) Of all the characters in Riichi Ueshiba's manga, " Mysterious Girlfriend X ", only a few have the mysterious abilities to offer and receive drool. These ones are able to process the drool to unlock the emotions, feelings, thoughts, messages, and pictures that are chemically 'piggybacked' onto the drool. Here is a list of those special people, along with information as to when or where it is shown in the manga and/or anime that they were gifted with or now have Drool Bonding. They are shown in the order that they appear in the story. Additional information about drool and the drool bond can be found here---Drool URABE MIKOTO Probably no other character in Mysterious Girlfriend X gives us such an extensive and intimate understanding as to what Drool Bonding is, and how it is used, than Mikoto Urabe. The author, Riichi Ueshiba, provides no background story or information regarding Urabe whatsoever, and is content to only tell us at the very beginning of his story that she is a new transfer student to the public High School. Sometime after her first day at school ( maybe two or three weeks ? ), Urabe is seen drooling at her desk, as she had fallen asleep after the last class was done. But this in and of itself does not indicate anything out of the ordinary, other then to confirm that she is 'a weirdo', something that is already well known anyway. The first instance that Urabe has or can form a Drool Bond is shown when she visits a sick Tsubaki at his home, and is brought into his bedroom. She asks Tsubaki if he had licked her drool about five days ago, and when he answers in the affirmative, discloses to him that he is now addicted to her drool. In the conversation that follows, it becomes clear that she knows about the abilities of her drool, that her drool can form a bond with other people who have the same drool abilities, and if denied her drool, that they will go through withdrawal. And right now, by his reaction to the second taste of Urabe's drool, one of those other persons seems to be Tsubaki. All of this comes across to Tsubaki as a complete mystery, but not to Urabe, who gives the impression that she has known for quite some time about her drool and her drool abilities. It is not stated if Tsubaki is the first person that Urabe has formed a Drool Bond with. Later, it is implied that she may have had a previous boyfriend that she may have also had a Drool Bond with. ( Manga Chapter 0, Pgs. 37-50 / Anime Episode 1, subtitled timing @ 10:00-14:30 ) Later, acting on a personal suspicion, Urabe is tricked into forming a girl-with-girl Drool Bond with Oka. Oka drinks from a bottle of cider soda, then offers a drink to Urabe. After Urabe drinks, she takes the bottle and drinks again, thereby facilitating a drool transfer, first from Oka to Urabe, then from Urabe to Oka. From then on, a Drool Bond exists between Urabe and Oka. ( Manga Chapter 7, Pgs. 15-19 / Anime Episode 4, subtitled timing @ 10:22-11:33) Urabe attempted to Drool Bond with a boy in her class called Ogata, but it was a failure, as Ogata can not process drool. ( Manga Chapter 4 / Anime Episode 3 ) ____________ DROOLDEX for Mikoto Urabe : ( DB = Drool Bonded / NO = Attempt at Drool Bonding failed or not possible ) Mikoto Urabe <<<>>> DB <<<>>> Akira Tsubaki Mikoto Urabe <<<>>> DB <<<>>> Ayuko Oka Mikoto Urabe >>>>>> NO ---------- Ogata AKIRA TSUBAKI There is almost as much mystery surrounding Tsubaki and his drool abilities, as is with Urabe. Much of the information about him is known only by deduction, implication, or conjecture. For instance, Tsubaki's older sister, Youko, is shown later in the story to have drool abilities. This implies that if the drool bond is transmitted by genetic means, that Tsubaki would also have been born with the drool bond. If that is the case, has Tsubaki known or been told about his genetic gift ? Or did Youko keep it hidden, as an unwelcome family secret. If he knew, then that may explain why he thought nothing about tasting Urabe's drool on that faithful day after school. If not, then that may explain why he was unfamiliar with the reaction to Urabe's drool, that is, withdrawal and the resulting sickness. Nevertheless, Tsubaki is first seen licking a sample of Urabe's drool left on her desk after she was sleeping when classes ended at school. Weird ? Yes, but no evidence of any immediate reaction or outcome. That comes days later, when he falls sick and is confined to bed at home. Still, no direct link to a drool bond. Truth finally happens when Urabe visits him at his home, and testifies to him about Drool Bonding, and how it is affecting him now, and what will likely happen to him in the future. But Tsubaki is still in disbelief, protesting that Urabe's drool might have bacteria, or something else, that would account for his sickness ( Manga Chapter 0, Pgs. 37-50 / Anime Episode 1, subtitled timing @ 10:00-14:30 ). Tsubaki is not fully convinced until a couple days later, when Urabe offers to walk home with him from school every day, and repeatedly does a daily drool routine with him. And finally, during the first two times that Tsubaki is offered 'enhanced drool', one day when Urabe is wearing glasses ( Manga Chapter 0.5, Pg. 7 ), and another day in an abandoned building, and with his eyes closed ( and with Urabe naked ), Tsubaki comes to understand that he does really have the gift of Drool Bonding, and will probably be bonded with Urabe for the rest of his life. ( Manga Chapter 1, Pgs. 20-30 / Anime Episode 2, subtitled timing @ 14:40-18:20 ) _____________ DROOLDEX for Akria Tsubaki : Akira Tsubaki <<<>>>DB<<<>>> Mikoto Urabe AYUKO OKA Controversy and suspicion begins to surround Oka, and if she may have drool bond capabilities, when it is shown in the story that she has taken an interest in Urabe and Tsubaki's drool bonding, even to the point that Oka has been secretly spying on the couple as they perform their daily drool routine (Manga Chapter 7, Pgs. 9-10 and Manga Chapter 8, Pgs. 7-8 / Anime Episode 4, subtitled timing @ 14:20-15:44 ). Oka states later that she wanted to become closer to Tsubaki, something akin to a deep, personal friendship, but decides not to pursue that kind of social contact because of the awkwardness of it, given that she is already in a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship with Ueno. So Oka decides to pursue an intimate, personal friendship with Urabe. However, Urabe repeatedly rejects her efforts and overtones. Oka then become sly about a drool bond relationship with Urabe. When Urabe is injured during PE class when the girls were doing running, Oka offers to take Urabe to the nurse's station for treatment. When the nurse is not in her office, Oka tends to Urabe's injury herself. Then, being devious and unsuspecting, Oka drinks from a bottle of cider soda, then offers a drink to Urabe, then drinks once again herself. This results in Oka transferring her drool to Urabe, and Urabe transferring her drool to Oka. What happens next shows that Oka does have abilities to send and receive drool bond links. Oka receives the same injury to her knee that Urabe had just sustained, as well as a hand injury, transmitted by the newly established drool bond that just occurred between the two girls. In the anime, note the symbolism of the two drops of water on the soda bottle pausing, then merging into one drop, then dripping off of the bottle. ( Manga Chapter 7, Pgs. 15-19 and Manga Chapter 8, Pgs. 2-5 / Anime Episode 4, subtitled timing @ 10:23-13:25 ). The next day, Oka decides to test their new girl-with-girl drool bond, right at school, right out in the hallway, in front of the vending machine. ( Manga Chapter 8, Pgs. 12-18 / Anime Episode 4, subtitled timing @ 18:20-20:20 ) The drool bond works ! It seems reasonable to assume that Oka has tried, repeatedly, to form a drool bond with her boyfriend, Ueno. However, nowhere is it ever shown that Ueno has drool bond capabilities to receive and process drool. _______________ DROOLDEX for Ayuko Oka : Ayuko Oka <<<>>>DB<<<>>> Mikoto Urabe Ayuko Oka >>>>>>NO---------- Kouhei Ueno HAYAKAWA AIKA Tsubaki first meets Hayakawa one day while he is waiting for Urabe to show up after school. Urabe is delayed in meeting with him to walk home together, so he is left by himself on the bridge that serves as their daily meeting spot. As he is waiting, who should randomly walk by, but Hayakawa, a girl that he had a crush on in middle school. Both are surprised at the chance meeting, and Hayakawa suggests that they go to a nearby cafe to spend time together and get caught up on old times. Tsubaki is greatly taken aback by how beautiful and down-right attractive Hayakawa has become, wearing the mini-skirted school uniform of the all-girls high school that she now attends. Tsubaki declines the invitation, since he is waiting for Urabe to show up. At this point in time, it is not certain or reveled if each other knows that they have drool bond capabilities. Later, when Hayakawa has broken up with her boyfriend, she again has a chance meeting with Tsubaki. This time they go to a park, and sit on a park bench, sharing iced coffees. In a highly emotional state, and fraught with angst, Hayakawa drools in front of Tsubaki, while they are talking alone and intimately, giving the first indication that she can Drool Bond with someone. Tsubaki first asks to taste her drool, then denies that is what he wanted to do. Hayakawa picks up on what Tsubaki as asking for, perhaps realizing that a drool bond can be formed between the two. Taking advantage of the highly charged emotional state that the are both in right now, she offers her drool to Tsubaki. The temptation to Tsubaki is tremendous, to finally be able to taste another girl's drool, other than Urabe's, and bond with her. ( To be continued . . . . ) YOUKO TSUBAKI Youko Tsubaki, Akria Tsubaki's older sister, also has Drool capabilities. Since both brother and sister have the same abilities, this seems to imply that the Drool Bond may be a mutation that is passed on down from generation to generation. ( To be continued . . . . ) Category:Characters